This invention relates to a new chemical compound, namely, poly[N-(3-vinylphenyl)maleimide], to a process for the preparation of said compound, and to the use of said compound in the fire-retardant area.
In the preparation of most self-extinguishing materials, it is often necessary to chemically bind a halogenated compound and crosslinkable compound. Unfortunately, upon combustion these materials still generate substantial amounts of smoke containing varying amounts of toxic gases.
It has now been found that a synthetic polymer can be produced which is inherently low smoking, nondripping, and self-extinguishing. Due to its unique self-extinguishing characteristics, this polymeric compound can be utilized in numerous areas wherein self-extinguishing material is required.
The test employed herein to demonstrate self-extinguishing properties of the polymer accurately is ASTM Test No. D-1692 and serves to exemplify the self-extinguishing characteristic of the polymer when exposed to small scale ignition sources. It is well recognized by those skilled in the art, and should be clearly understood by others, that all organic polymers will burn when subjected to a sufficiently intense heat source (whether or not they contain fire-retardant additives or properties).